


Shop Talk

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rise and Kanji help Naoto shop for some more feminine clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shop Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt. It was meant to be a drabble but went *way* long.

Pulling down her hat, Naoto blushed and looked away from the two dresses being shown to her. "Those are a little low-cut for me."

Rise rolled her eyes and grabbed Naoto's hat, eliciting a gasp from the other girl. "The asked me to help you dress like a girl. This is what girls wear." Rise held up the hat. "What they don't wear? Hats that cover their eyes. Geez, how can you even investigate stuff wearing this?" She put the hat on the head of the other member of the group who'd gotta dragged along with them: Kanji.

"Hey!" Kanji blushed and pulled the hat back off of his head, handing it back to Naoto. "You can always wear a shirt under the dress or something? You should at least try one on to see if you really hate it or somethin'."

Naoto groaned, then leaned over to Rise. "I'm still wearing my wraps. Those will show in either of those dresses." She spoke quietly, but Kanji's sudden fierce blush told her it wasn't softly enough.

"Seriously?" Rise looked down at Naoto's chest. "Well, then we should really get a new bra for you. With the right one, your boobs can look amazing in pretty much anything!"

Kanji awkwardly pointed to a rack of accessories. "I'm gonna go look at the bows while you guys do that." He walked away quickly.

It didn't take too long to find the right bra since Rise remembered seeing Naoto's measurements. "Okay, let's go pay for that before I try anything else on," Naoto said with a nod. "Otherwise, I have a chance to accidentally shoplift. I won't allow that."

Rise pulled out a tube of lotion as Naoto paid for the purchase, smiling at Naoto's blush. Putting some of the lotion in her palm, she rubbed it across her hands, then grabbed Naoto's hands and rubbed the excess lotion into the other girl's hands. At Naoto's shocked look, Rise shrugged. "When you touch a whole bunch of clothes, the moisture gets sucked out of your fingers." She gestured to Kanji who was inspecting the beads sewn onto a large box. "Have you felt his hands? They're always so smooth! He gave me the tip."

Nodding, Naoto clutched her bag to her chest. "I suppose I should try on one of those dresses now?"

Rise led her toward Kanji. "Hey, where'd you put the dresses?"

"I didn't have 'em. You did." Kanji pointed to the rack they'd been standing near before. "There."

Rolling her eyes, Rise retrieved the dresses and handed them off to Naoto. "Okay, here. These first. But I also just saw the cutest blouse and Kanji-kun needs to help me find something that matches it. She pushed the dresses into Naoto's arms, then grabbed Kanji's hand, pulling him through the store. Naoto nodded once, then moved into the dressing room. It took her several minutes to change into the bra and the dress, but once it was on, she smiled at her reflection in the mirror. It was, indeed, a good fit. It was almost unbearably cute, but it was also kind of relaxed and of a style she'd seen many women wearing. And though she could see the top of her cleavage, it wasn't nearly as much as she'd assumed from just seeing the dress on the hanger.

Leaving the dressing room, Naoto's eyes widened at the sight of Rise and Kanji standing in front of her, beaming, while holding what seemed like a whole rack of clothes between them. "You know," she said nervously, "we could always come back another day to do more shopping."

Rise nodded solemnly. "It can be overwhelming to see yourself look so good in something new, can't it?" She hugged Naoto briefly, then send her back into the dressing room. "That one's a yes whether you like it or not. Now try on the other. We'll go through this and find, like, three more things to try?"

Changing dresses, Naoto could hear Rise and Kanji outside the door discussing which items to force her into. Well, maybe not force. Twirling around a bit in front of the mirror so that her skirt flared, Naoto smiled. It was kind of fun to do this. And at least with Rise and Kanji both along, they'd temper each other's tastes enough that she wouldn't end up in something she hated. Looking at the hat Rise had stolen off her head earlier, though, Naoto picked it up and put it on, smirking at her reflection. Maybe if she just tilted it back a bit, Rise wouldn't complain?

A swathe of ruffles suddenly fell on her head and Naoto opened the door to see Rise and Kanji literally tossing items behind them that they'd decided against. "Behave," Naoto said firmly, crossing her arms in front of her.

Rise turned as Kanji looked up, both looking somewhat ashamed. "Sorry?" They said it in unison, but split up after that to gather the thrown clothing, coming back to compliment her outfit.

"Two more outfits," Naoto said as she picked through the piles in their arms. "This one," she said as she picked up a shirt and shorts, "and this one," as she grabbed another shirt and a pair of capri pants.

Kanji cleared his throat. "Switch the shirts if you want it to look better."

Naoto started to head to the dressing room, looking back once more. "And after this, we're going for tea and cake." She was reasonably certain that shopping lowered her blood sugar.


End file.
